Episode 8303 (17th January 2014)
Plot Hayley tells Roy that her mind and body are getting weaker and that tonight she wants to start saying her goodbyes to people. Tracy’s furious when Steve agrees to drive Dev and Stella to the WARTS' Ball, leaving her and Rob to wait in the rain. Owen tells Pat Phelan that the higher than expected interest on his loan means he needs a higher share of the profits and they settle on 20%. The family open a bottle of champagne on the deal with the Phelans but Anna is a reluctant drinker. Roy agrees to take Hayley out in the wheelchair and meeting Chesney and Sinead she tells them that they make a lovely couple before giving Tracy both barrels when she makes a snide comment about her new hairdo. Carla is upset to see her in her chair. Rob and Tracy arrive drenched at the Ball and Stella's attitude annoys her further. Seeing that she's left her cloakroom token on the bar, Tracy steals it, bent on revenge. Roy takes Hayley into Underworld where Peter takes Roy for drink to leave the girls alone. Nick and Leanne agree to take a holiday together. Hayley thanks Carla for the extra years she's had since she saved her from Tony Gordon. Tracy and Rob look on laughing as Stella is told that their coats have already been claimed. Carla feels there's something wrong as she says goodbye to Hayley. Marcus and Maria lose the house having put in too low an offer but find that another at Park Avenue West may be on the market. Todd isn't pleased. Dev and Stella arrive home cold and drenched and have their coats flung at them from a passing taxi by Rob and Tracy. Hayley tells Roy that she intends to take her own life tomorrow. Cast Regular cast *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Carla Barlow - Alison King *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne Guest cast *Valerie Phelan - Caroline Berry *Cloakroom Attendant - Tom Vaughan Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Factory floor *Nick's Bistro *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen and bedroom *Weatherfield Town Hall - Reception room and cloaks Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Roy wheels Hayley round the street to say her goodbyes - bumping into old friends and even finding the strength to have a go at Tracy, much to her husband's amusement; and Nick and Leanne make plans for a holiday. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,130,000 viewers (10th place). Notable dialogue Hayley Cropper: "Listen to her - Tracy Barlow, the living proof there's no justice in the world." Tracy Barlow: "Nope, that's why I should be running it. It would be a much better place." Hayley Cropper: "Your mother's ashamed of you, your daughter barely knows you, your donor kidney would reject you if it could, but here you are still buzzing around like the queen bee, passing judgements on everyone you meet." Category:2014 episodes